


The White Room

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inbetween life and death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like if you were between life and death....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Room

He was pretty certain he was dead...the huge semi-truck that had filled his windscreen made the odds fairly short that he had indeed shuffled off the proverbial. However, if this was the other side, then it was really underwhelming.

Not that he was expecting angels with harps or huge pearly gates with a bloke with a beard and a scroll, but come on, a white room, with white walls...white furniture...hell, even white bloody rugs.

“Did God go to IKEA and get a bulk buy,” he said.

“Now that’s just rude. I thought white looked nice and clean.”

He jumped at the voice.

“Whoa, is that you God? Just to let you know, I never said I didn’t believe in you.”

The snort he got in reply sounded decidedly un-deity like.

“Please Matthew, he’s way too busy. No, not God, but you can call me Anthony.”

“So, I am dead and this is heaven?”

“Actually, it’s more of a waiting room.”

“What?”

He jumped again when a man dressed in a suit that he would have worn on stage himself appeared.

“Well, technically, you’re not dead yet...but as the saying goes, your life hangs by a thread. To be more precise, by the seatbelt.”

“But the truck...”

“Yes, the driver, poor soul, had a heart attack. He passed through here about an hour ago...but you.”

“So, I’m still alive?”

“At the moment...do you want to see?”

He swallowed and then nodded.

A screen appeared, white of course and he found himself watching a scene that was reminiscent of Casualty.

His Mini was on it’s roof, the driver’s side was completely caved in and there were two fireman and a two paramedics kneeling down by the door.

“Can’t I hear what they’re saying?”

“No...oh look, they’ve cut you free. Tell you what, it would be easier if...”

Anthony snapped his fingers and Matt blinked, this definitely wasn’t the white room; it was the inside of an air ambulance. He looked round in surprise.

“They can’t see or hear you, but you can hear them.”

He shivered as he looked at himself lying on the stretcher, strapped to a spinal board and a brace round his neck...and blood, lots of blood.

“Please don’t move Matthew, try and keep nice and still for me. He’s pretty restless, definitely signs of some sort of head injury...”

He couldn’t look any more and he closed his eyes.

“Matthew,” Anthony said.

He opened them again and they were no longer in the air ambulance, but in a busy A&E. He heard familiar voices.....Dom and Chris, and they sounded agitated.

“They’ve just been told about your accident,” Anthony said.

“Am I going to die, please tell me.”

Anthony sighed, “That’s the whole point of the waiting room. You have to decide if there’s something worth living for...worth fighting for. But only you can decide that.”

Then they are in a room and he sees himself attached to a machine. But his attention is drawn to the doctor, who is talking quietly with Dom and Chris.

“We’ve done all we can...it’s really up to Matthew now, how strong his will is to live.”

The doctor leaves and Chris hugs Dom and says he’s going to ring Kelly and Tom.

Dom sits in the chair next to the bed.

“It’s my fault, it was a stupid thing to argue about. I didn’t know you would react like that...you never drive angry. I didn’t mean the things I said, it was just...oh god, why can’t I control my jealousy.The guy was only talking to you, I know you would never..it’s just I’m always afraid that someone will sweep you off your feet with pretty words, words that I can’t even think of. Please come back to me...don’t leave me here...I love you Bells.”

Matt wanted to reach out and hold Dom, but Anthony said.

“You can’t touch or talk to him...we have to go back now...you have to decide.”

The glare of the white room was making his eyes hurt. Anthony had left him alone, he had to decide if he wanted to live or die. Of course it hadn’t been a simple yes or no...it didn’t work like that..going back wasn’t easy, nor was passing over.

It seemed like an eternity..ha , before Anthony returned.

“Well?”

There really was no choice, “I don’t want to die. I can’t leave Dom alone down there.”

Anthony smiled and a door appeared.

“I’ll see you again, Matthew,” he said.

“Sure, but I want a suit like yours,” he said before stepping through the door...then all he knew was pain.

********************

It had been a long twelve months since his accident and every day of it Dom kept apologising for the angry words that he’d spat.A year full of physiotherapy and hospitals and therapists.

“Warm enough?” Dom asked as he pulled the duvet closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Matt?”

“Hmm?”

“The doctor’s said your heart stopped three times, once in the wreck and on the way to the hospital and then again in theatre. I know this sounds daft, but some people say they see a white light. Did you see anything?”

He smiled and said.

“Yeah.”

“What was it like?”

He let out a small laugh, “It was definitely white, but it looked like God had shopped at IKEA.”


End file.
